True Love
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: Amy Rose has died and Sonic is a wreck, is she really dead or not? Read and find out! REVIEWS PLEASE PEOPLE! T for some language


**What up !! I've benn on vacation for awhile and I couldn't make any stories also cuz I need material but here's one sad but happy one, Enjoy!!!**

It happened, the one and only nightmare that he only had dreamt, the one and only fear that he ever feared, hoping that it would never come true, came true.

Station Square was very quiet that day, the fateful day when she died. There was a funeral service to honor her, the speeches came and gone about her loss, he couldn't stop crying, he knew she was gone, never to be seen again, although the body was never found, he still showed up.

His turn to make the speech came and his words touched everybody's hearts,

"Everyone, we all have experienced a sad loss today, she was a very energetic girl, her sweet smile will be missed, her beautiful pink hair, those hypnotizing jade green eyes, and her sweet and gentle attitude, although she can be a little angry at times, she still was a beautiful person with a sweet personality and she will be missed" He started sobbing again and came down the podium, hands in his pockets and head down, still sobbing. Even Shadow came and spoke a few words about her.

When the funeral was over and everyone had left except for him and his close friend, they had wanted to stay a bit longer,

"I can't believe you're gone, bad time to fall in love with you, even though I pushed you away before, I still can't help but have fallen in love with you, I failed you Amy, I swore to protect you but I was too late, I'm sorry, good bye, Amy Rose." He put a rose on her grave and bowed his head in respect and the he left, tears coming down his cheeks.

"I just don't know Tails, I don't know how I could handle life without her, I guess it's true, you really don't know what you have until you've lost it, and now I've lost her."

"Sonic, I've never seen you like this, I know that Amy has died but don't you think that maybe you shouldn't exaggerate it so much, unless you and Amy had a really close bond."

"Tails, let me explain something to you, I'm not exaggerating anything and we did have a really close bond but that's not the real reason why I really miss her,"

"Well Sonic if you want to tell me, I'm all ears, I mean I don't want to pressure you into telling me if you don't want to."

"Well Tails, this is something that everybody calls love, even I can't believe it, I fell in love with Amy a long time ago."

"Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, why did you push Amy away then if you loved her?"

"I don't know Tails, it just felt like something I should do but one learns not to trust your gut if your mind doesn't agree."

"Well I gotta go help Chuck with some stuff, if you need anything else, then tell me. Kay?"

Sonic nodded in response 

"Oh and Tails,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks"

"No problem Sonic"

Months had passed since her funeral and Sonic had been in his room, crying, he never ate or talked much after the funeral, he was a wreck, friends had tried to comfort him but his depression kept everyone away, and no evil existed in Station Square anymore after Eggman had killed her,

_Flashback_

_Eggman's robot had got ahold of Amy after Sonic had tried to rescue her,_

"_One more step hedgehog and the girl dies!!!!"_

"_No Eggman don't do it!! I beg you, anything but don't kill her!!!"Sonic was now on his knees_

"_Sonic I have finally found something, or rather someone, that I can use to my advantage to finally capture you, HAHAHA." Eggman laughed evilly_

"_Sonic please help me!!!" Amy was dying; she was covered with scratches, cuts, bruises, and a deep gash in her arm. She was losing blood fast_

"_Eggman let her go NOW!!! Take me instead!!!" Sonic was now engulfed with fear,_

"_S…. Sonic…." Amy closed her eyes and she fell, Sonic ran and caught her_

"_Amy, Amy… you can't be dead, no… Eggman… you psychotic bastard… you son of a bitch!!!" Sonic's fear turned into anger _

"_Eggman… you've hurt my friends, destroyed cities, and threatened many lives for your own selfish wishes, but now…… now you've gone too far… I WILL KILL YOU!!!"Sonic turned into his super form, he was now Super Sonic, his golden fur and red eyes that were filled with hate scared Eggman_

_Eggman was scared of Sonic, now he knew he had crossed the line,_

"_Sonic please, I'm sorry can't we forget about this and go to the way we were before?!"_

"_Eggman, how can we go to the way we were after you killed Amy?! My one true love, I loved her, and you killed her… how can you forget that?!"Sonic was angry about Eggman's most evil deed, the one that would get him killed_

"_No Sonic, Please!!!"_

"_Too late Egghead!!"_

_End Flashback_

Sonic didn't want to remember how he killed Eggman, Sonic hated it when lives were lost, even when enemies died he became sad, Sonic found a note on his bed that he didn't notice before, it was in an envelope, he opened it and what he read gave him the slightest hope that Amy was still alive,

_Dear Sonic,_

_You know me very well and I want to see you so badly, I'll give you a clue, you haven't seen me in months but you've thought about me almost every day. Meet me at the Emerald Coast at sundown. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Someone you know_

He immediately became excited, that person might be Amy.

At about sundown, he left his house and went to Emerald Coast.

"Hello, is anybody here?"

"There you are, I've wanted to see you, Sonic."

Sonic knew that voice, the mysterious person was wearing black clothing that covered her skin and a ski mask

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know Sonic?" She said this as she took off the ski mask

"A…Amy?"

"Sonic, I've missed you"

"Amy… but…how?"

"I wasn't dead, kinda hard to believe but I just blacked out from all the blood I lost and I woke up last week with the injuries I had, sure I lost blood but the thing that kept me alive was the will to see you, the will to keep trying to win your heart, to stay with you and know you were watching over me."

Sonic was speechless at what Amy just said

"Amy,"

Sonic pulled Amy into an embrace and tears started to fall

"Sonic, why are you crying? Never in my whole life have I ever seen you cry."

"Oh, where did that come from?" Sonic said as he wiped away the tears with his glove

"Amy, I'm sorry, it's just been so long and I just feel so happy to see you again."

"Sonic, do you love me?" Amy asked him while giving him a grin that made Sonic's heart melt

"To tell you the truth, yes, I do love you Amy, always have, and always will."

"AWWWWW SONIIIICCC!!!!" said Amy as she jumped on him and gave him one of her ever famous death hugs but somehow Sonic survived it, Sonic felt this warm feeling, a feeling that overcame his entire being and soul, the feeling that burned like a roaring fire, the feeling that is called love, true love, he was happier than he ever was before, and Amy was feeling just about the same thing as Sonic was.

**Months Later**

Sonic and Amy moved in together and one cold December night Sonic did something that would change the lives of him and Amy,

"Whoa, we got a storm brewing up, weather guy says there's gonna be a snowstorm," said Sonic lazily

"Oh come on Sonic, you know this snowstorm is going to be a pain in the ass but why gripe about it?" said Amy with a laugh as she came down the stairs but something was unfamiliar about Amy, her stomach was big and round, she was 9 months pregnant

"This means I won't be able to run in the morning, that sucks badly," Sonic said disappointed

"Hey look at the bright side; you'll get to spend more time with me and the baby,"

"Guess so, spending time with you and the baby is better than running anyway,"

That's when Amy felt painful cramps in her stomach as she bent over in sheer pain as she started to come into labor

"Oh my god, Amy!!"

"Sonic, c… call the hospital… hurry!!!"

Sonic shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and started to dial the numbers on his blue keypad, after a couple of minutes Sonic found out the phone lines were dead

"Dammit!!! Phone lines and wireless services are dead!!" said Sonic as he began to panic, Amy was in labor and there was no contact with anyone because of the horrible blizzard outside cutting the phone line and interrupting the wireless service for Sonic's cellphone

"Amy you're going to have to give birth here, I'm no doctor but I'll try the best that I can to deliver the baby,"

"Sonic…" Amy groaned as the pain in her stomach began to intensify

"There's no other choice," said Sonic in a serious tone

"All right Sonic, let's do this," said Amy with the pain increasing every minute, this was pure hell for Amy

The hours, minutes and seconds went by slowly as Sonic tried his best to deliver the baby while trying to comfort Amy at the same time, the constant panting and screaming kept Sonic awake during the delivery

"Sonic!!! I don't think I can make it!!!" said Amy as she felt as if her insides would explode

"Amy!! Don't talk like that!! I've lost you once and I'm not gonna lose you again!! Just keep trying, I believe in you." said Sonic as he didn't want to go through the pain and guilt of losing Amy yet again as he did when he thought that Eggman had killed her on his base in Emerald Coast

More grueling hours passed by as Amy held up as much as she could, she was doing very well for her first time giving birth

"Ok Amy, just one more push!!!" said Sonic as Amy pushed one final time and Amy gave birth to a baby hedgehog with a lavender color, it was a boy

"Amy, it's a boy," said Sonic as he immediately became happy as he finally had his very own son, a son that he would protect with his life and love with all his heart, he gave the baby to Amy and she cuddled with it

"Hey Amy, what should we name him?" said Sonic as he felt a tear come out of his eye

"Let's name him, Dash." Amy was also crying tears of joy as she just gave birth to her first child

"Hey Dash, I'm your daddy,"

"I'm your mommy, Dash,"

Dash put on a small smile and in his own way he said "Hi mommy, hi daddy, my name's Dash, and I'm your son."

"Oh Sonic this has been one of the greatest days of my life, I don't know how this day would get any better,"

"I know what would make it better, Amy, you have been the closest and most important person to me in my life and every day that I see you, I feel like nothing can bring me down as long as I'm with you, Amy I want to spend my life with you, Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy was speechless, her dream was coming true, Sonic asked for her hand in marriage, she couldn't believe it,

"Oh Sonic, of course I'll marry you!!!"

They both hugged, careful not to hurt Dash, both Sonic and Amy started to cry tears of joy as they both were going to start a family of their own, and both began a new life in their relationship, and this just proves to all that true love indeed does exist inside of us all.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Hoped you liked it, REVIEWS PLEASE PEOPLE!!!!! There's more to come….

PEACE!!!

SonamyFanDreamer217 OUT!!!!!


End file.
